truffletonfandomcom-20200214-history
Truffleton
Truffleton (previously known as Milliville until 2016, when it was renamed for the Truffleton Chocolate Factory) is a large municipal city located in the Northwestern region of Kansas, though the center is now colonized by refugees, referred to as the "Truffleton Colony." The town is known primarily for being one of the last surviving towns in the upper Midwestern United States after the The Great War. Prior to the war the city had a population of roughly 372,400 and was known for its large chocolate production facility, the Truffleton Chocolate Factory owned by Jasper Smith, who was killed in the onset of The Great War. The factory remains there today and is still in prime condition, albeit halted in its production of candy assortments. The town's population was last reported to be 124 in a census collected by the Administration of Civilized Survivor Affairs in 2045, although the actual population as of 2045 is 151, as evident from a recently recovered map of the inner city. According to the A.C.S.A. the town is listed as being in a code orange region. Lincoln, Nebraska is the closest code green zone to Truffleton. History Pre-Great War : Most records and documents concerning the town's origins have been lost, although most of the town's surviving denizens claim that the town was established by pioneers in the early 18th century and, before the construction of the Truffleton Chocolate Factory, was known as Milliville. The town is located roughly five miles east of the Green River, which was contaminated during The Great War and is now toxic and highly inhospitable. Milliville was built up in both its population and manufacturing industry during the 1800's gold rush to California, though there was large emigration from the town in the early 1920's that took Milliville temporarily off the map. : : The city grew exponentially large after the world renowned chocolatier, Jasper Smith, nicknamed "The Futurist Chocolatier", established his business in 2003 in the center of the city, naming it the Truffleton Chocolate Factory, which later became the city's new name after the economic boom due to the factory. He brought a factory previously owned by an industrial fan company and began to produce his candy assortments. Smith did not reach even national fame until 2016 when his coworker, Ula Bolva, invented and patented her idea for non-melting chocolate by utilizing then cutting-edge technology of isometric rearrangement. The company had a seven year monopoly on the product and by February of 2018 Truffleton Chocolates had outdone the leading competitor in candy assortments, Mars Inc. : : Smith was reportedly killed in one of the early bombings of Eastern Europe during a business trip to Sweden not long after his success in May of 2020. His co-executive Ula Bolva took over but mysteriously disappeared only a week after assumption. The factory was closed down by late June of 2020. : : It is predicted that the outer city area of Truffleton was destroyed in one of the bombings of late October in 2023 that landed in the greater Kansas area. Surviving towns people in the eastern center of the city survived with minor injuries but the initial shock wave blew down the majority of the western side of the city and dilapidated the weaker structures towards the outer eastern parts of the city limits. Nearly the entire population was wiped out, and the majority of the remaining survivors moved away, presumably killed either by cannibals or exposure to radiation. The survivors today claimed that they owe their lives to the hysteria surrounding the initial beginnings of The Great War propagated by senator Riley Tolley and how the citizens of the United States should build up war shelters. One of the survivors claimed that they were actually standing on top of the surviving sky scraper during the time of the shock wave. It it believed that this sky scrapper was an outreach office building for Beady's Bean Corporation. Although the top seven floors of the skyscraper were knocked down by the initial shock wave and nearly every window shattered, the skyscraper is incredibly remarkable in that it is the tallest structure to have survived The Great War in the United States west of the Mississippi River. Post-Great War : The city reportedly maintained a relatively well organized structure, especially considering its status as a code orange zone. During the Great War the mayor of the inner-city, Gregoire Du Font III, was killed by his son, Lyle Du Font IV, allegedly in a gun duel. Du Font IV still lives in his father's manor located in the center of the inner-city, simply referred to by the residents as 'Du Font Manor'. : : During the last inspection by the A.C.S.A. in 2045, reports of multiple cannibal and hostile refugee camps were confirmed within a twenty mile radius of the town. The same report also claimed that the surviving populous had constructed a makeshift yet surprisingly sturdy twenty foot wall around the inner city area. Geiger levels in the inner city are relatively low, although outside the town walls predicted survival value is very low until the plains meet the Horrus Mountains to the west which cut off a good majority of radiation levels in assistance with the plain winds. The same reports claimed that most of the surviving towns people gathered their water from rain which was then sanitized through the towns local laboratory's water sanitizer. This is undoubtedly one of the prime reasons that this town has survived amidst the ruins of other Midwestern towns and cities, as most cities were either too large and concentrated to survive contamination or too small to own the proper resources and scientific apparatuses to properly purify radioactive water. : Politics The Great Expulsion : Nearing the construction of the walls surrounding Truffleton, there was a dispute among the citizens about how food should be obtained. One group, primarily from the nearby town of Pole City, believed that the people should restore the run-down Truffleton Chocolate Factory. The rest of the city, however, believed it would be much simpler to devise a system in which a scavenger would leave the city and collect enough food to support the people (The Scavenger System). When the vote was cast and ruled in opposition of the Pole City natives, the group became very enraged. They forced the town out of their current home (the Chocolate Factory) and claimed it as their own. These people came to be known as the infamous The Pole City Boys. Scavenger System : Due to the events leading to The Great Expulsion, a system had been developed within the town which involved a group of people whom would leave the town on a weekly basis and collect food for the city. Although functional for quite some time now, some citizens fear that it will start becoming less and less effective as they consume all of the nearby resources. This has led to some debate inside of the town meetings. Some citizens have offered to venture to the farest borders of the city of Truffleton to hoard food for the colony. Parties : Due to the combining factors of Truffleton being in an code orange zone, the small population and little social structure, there are no major political parties. At best, the situation in Truffleton could be described as an organized isocracy whereas the townspeople hold monthly meetings to discuss issues at hand with fair representation. Because the previous mayor was killed by his son in 2022, there is no significant centralized power, although his son possesses the most material wealth and lives in his manor situated in the center of the city directly north of the Truffleton Chocolate Factory. City Layout and Geography City Layout : The entire city was centered around the Truffleton Chocolate Factory located in the eastern center district. Now all buildings outside the constructed walls are dilapidated, and there is presumably no permanent life outside the walls within a five mile radius due to radiation. : : The largest hospital in the city lies outside the walls to the eastern side of town, and so the survivors have been using the only inner-wall school building for medical needs. The same school also provides a cafeteria for which the survivors of the town that is used for monthly organized meetings to discuss matters concerning the well-being of the town. Roughly seventy-five percent of the town's surviving residents reportedly attend these meetings, making the town one of the most organized orange zone cities in the United States. : : Due to Truffleton being in an orange zone surrounded by a threatening amount of raiders, the townspeople have constructed fortifications over the years. The inner-city area is surrounded by a sturdy twenty foot wall made from deposits of concrete and hard materials. There are several lookout towers along the inner walls of the town. There is one known entrance, which acts as both the exit and entrance for the town, though it is well hidden to assist keeping the townspeople safe from outsiders. Although the town does allow immigration, the policy is strict. It includes a Geiger counter reading by a resident known as Mr. G. A blood sample is then taken by a shot and delivered to the local laboratory owned by Hubert Thanasis for analyzation. During this time the incoming immigrants must wait in a building nearby the gate until test results are confirmed safe. If test results are positive of contamination, the immigrant is sent back out into the outer city. : David Bowie and the Underground Labyrinth : Famed musician David Bowie moved into Truffleton around 2012. There he saw that it would be quite suitable to make a permanent establishment for all of his wild fantasies, so he created a complex system of catacombs which eventually lead to his underground mansion. The catacombs form a sort of labyrinth and there are only a few select paths that lead to his door. To add to the irony, he enjoys the company of an assortment of many adopted mutants, which he calls goblins. These mutants were in fact smuggled in by Bowie, perhaps out of his pity for them, or something more sinister that he has in plan for Truffleton. The catacombs are known only by the residents themselves, and their existence is not known by the A.C.S.A. which is why Truffleton remains an orange zone instead of a red zone. Of course he could only think to model his estate after what he knew, and after being in the cult classic, The Labyrinth, he found the basis of where he would start. The Bowie Mansion is largely left unadultered by the rest of Truffleton, largely due to the fact that no one dares enter the second most dangerous thing besides the wasteland outside, which does happen to be Bowie's catacombs. : City Geography : Any documented hostile refugees live outside of the five miles radius, with a particular concentration of both survivalist and mutated tribes coming off the eastern foothills of the Horrus Mountains to the west due to the lowered radiation levels. The Green River flows through towards the mountains to the west of Truffleton as well a few miles closer than the Horrus Mountains. It is assumed that many of these outlying tribes are in too much strife with each other to build up enough military power to assault the survivors of Truffleton. : Culture Clothing : Due to the numerous dust storms and constant radiation, clothing has been adapted overtime to protect the wearer from danger. Clothing is generally worn in various, form fitting layers and is composed of thick, durable materials, such as leather. Face masks, scarves, and bandanas are sometimes worn to prevent the wearer from inhaling dust or sand, and goggles to protect the eyes - however, these extreme precautions are only truly necessary for those who will leave the city walls. In general clothing should optimally completely cover all the skin to prevent wind burn, and thick sole shoes or boots should be worn to proteect the feet from rough terrain if one plans to venture outside. Chocolate Arts : In 2017, following the success of the Truffleton Chocolate industry, Jasper Smith opened up a city museum called The Truffleton Museum of Chocolate which, according to Smith, was dedicated to "...educating people of the historical, culinary, and artistic achievements of chocolate." : Following the grand opening of the museum many local artist, many employees of the factory, began to submit their sculpted chocolate art into the museum galleries. Of these artists was the notable Johan Frank Hughes, a world renowned chocolate sculptor. Following his local success he moved to New York City where he achieved international and soon international fame. Some of his earlier pieces were still kept in the museum. Rumors say that the museum survived the war and lies in the central eastern part of the town. There is a theory that any chocolate sculpture would have survived after the air conditioning shut off since it was made from Truffleton's patented non-melting chocolate, assuming it wasn't stolen or consumed by post-war survivalists. Celebrities : Considering Truffleton's minor population size, the town is home to a large per capita weight of celebrities. Notably David Bowie, glam rock singer and actor, who resides in the underground of Truffleton in his eccentric labyrinth. Hubert L. Thanasis lives in Truffleton, the scientific genius and inventor of the cold fusion bomb, which was responsible for many of the casualties of The Great War under the Russian and U.S. governments due to its ability to be thrice as immediately destructive as any atomic bombs yet without leaving any radiation. Lyle Du Font IV, son of previous Truffleton mayor Du Font III, lives in his grandiloquent manor in the northern center of the inner-city. Graffiti : Truffleton was renowned for its street art even before The Great War. The infamous gang, The Pole City Boys, are now the dominant artists responsible for the city's post-Great War art. Threats Radiation Levels Due to massive radiation levels following The Great War, radiation is a contributing factor to death, contamination, and mutation. Mutants Though mutants are human creatures of horror movies, they are non-existant in the real world. However, due to massive mutations from radiation and brain damage that has been linked to causing cannibalistic tendencies in even the smartest of humans, high threat mutated people exist in the world. They have become cannibalistic scavengers who may travel or make camps. Mutated individuals normally do not attack one another, though the larger, less intelligent ones may become hostile to about anything that can move. In Truffleton, the mutants live in the ruins around the city, surrounding the Truffleton Colony, trying to find ways to break down it's wall. These mutants generally know each other and work together to catch travelers looking for the sanctuary so deep into a danger zone. It is common that if travelers poorly armed and scarcely prepared enter into the business areas of Truffleton, they rarely make it to the colony. Being as the mutants retain their intelligence, they recognize both each other and the scavengers who frequently leave Truffleton's walls to hunt for food and resources. The smarter ones tend to avoid the scavengers, aware that they travel in numbers and carry heavy ammunition. Still, the less intelligent attack and, as a result, are killed. It is speculated that if the number of mentally retard mutants go down, the number of intelligent mutants will slowly rise in numbers. This has put fear into the survivors of Truffleton that they will not be safe for too long. Animals Animals have become another serious threat to human survivors. Various factors such as radiation, mutation, disease, and hybrid breeding have become common dangers associated with animals, though not all are affected by such things. Radiated animals are one of the least common of the threats, though they are highly dangerous. All animals that can not get through the walls of Truffleton have to pass inspection. However, rodents, birds, and felines are common in the town. Some see these as a threat and others enjoy the company of cats in their lives. Being as felines are the most common of the pets, they are often checked for radiation. All contaminated felines are subject to lethal injection and then thrown to the cannibals. Mutation is the most common of the ailments. Mutation does not always necessarily signal radiation contamination, though they are checked just in case. Many of the animals killed for food or kept as pets are mutated. Some of the most common mutations include hairlessness, rough skin, extra limbs, extra tails, tumors, etc. Many domesticated cats have extra limbs, and one even has an extra head. Non-radiation contaminated mutated animals are not threatening outside of the norm. Hybrid breeding was discovered after radiation mutated the genes of various animals. Hybrid creatures are often deformed, freakish, mutated, and have short life spans. However, depending upon the combination of animals, the hybrid may be partially brain dead, causing intense spells of affection toward humans or severe distress from confusion, or they may be hostile to other creatures. Some of the most common hybrids are cat-raccoons, cat-opossum, groundhog-squirrels, and deer-hounds. Some of the most hostile include rat-opossums, wolf-dogs, bear-hounds, and raven-crows. Category:History Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:Geography Category:United States